ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall of Muscle Tower
The Fall of Muscle Tower (マッスルタワーの最後, Massuru Tawaa no Saigo; lit. "The End of Muscle Tower") is the thirteenth episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga and the forty-first episode in the Dragon Ball series. The episode first aired on December 3, 1986. Summary Goku defeated Buyon and now both him and Android 8 are in the control room again. Now, General White decides to fight Goku for the Jingle Village Chief]], thinking that Goku wasted his energy fighting Buyon. Goku starts by kicking him in the shins. General White is running around screaming. Android 8 wants White to stop, but is hit by General White's sweater. General White now has a black sleeveless shirt on. He uses the old hey-look-over-there scheme. He hits Goku, but Goku smiles and says he is tickled by the punch. Goku punches him back and White goes flying. White notices Goku's tail and grabs it. Goku loses his energy and Eighter gasps. White spins Goku around on his tail and slams him into the wall. After a few minutes, Goku regains his energy and hits General White on the floor. White sees a gun on his desk, picks it up, sneaks it into him back pocket, and surrenders. He opens the door for the chief. The chief is listening at the door. He looks like a bald-on-top Einstein. He is now listening at an invisible door. After noticing everybody, he goes to get his coat, and Eighter sees General White pull out the gun. He does the old take-chief-hostage-by-pointing-a-gun-at-his-face scheme. He says if Eighter joins his side, he would let the chief go. But, Eighter has to kill Goku to get on his side. Goku tries to get the chief out, but General White shoots at him. It doesn't hit Goku, but the impact either knocks out or kills Goku. Eighter gets really mad. His eyes turn white and he approaches General White. White tries to shoot, but his gun is broken. Eighter knocks him out of the control room, out of the Muscle Tower, out of the snowland. Both the chief and Eighter approach Goku. Goku opens his eyes and says he is hungry. Once they get out of Muscle Tower, Eighter says he must do one more thing. He strikes blows all around the tower, making it collapse. At Suno's house, Suno sees the chief and Eighter coming. She finally sees Goku inside Eighter's coat. The three of them approach Suno's house. Her and her parents come out. Suno's father says Eighter looks like his mother-in-law. Finally, the village is peaceful. Battles Goku vs. General White Cast Trivia *Android 8 urges Goku not to give in to his anger and kill General White, as it would make him as bad as General White. Later, for most of the King Piccolo Saga, Goku does completely give in to his anger after Krillin and Master Roshi are killed. Category:Canonical Pages Category:Page added by BlazeFireXXXX Category:Dragon Ball Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga